No hay nada más allá
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: El sueño de su infancia era encontrar en el sur el cariño que no estaba en su casa. "No hay nada más allá" le habían dicho, pero el paraíso llegó a él. Ahora, años después, él finalmente ha reclamado su paraíso. Yaoi Russia x China/Iván x Yao.Disfruten!


**Buenas Noches a todos. Estoy a full con los OS de Hetalia, ¿se nota? xD Nunca en mi vida había subido uno por día hasta ahora owo, pero mientras me dure la inspiración, a escribir se ha dicho! Sé que prometí una escena en "Negocios son negocios"…sepan que escribir eso conlleva vencer ciertas barreras mentales [Cof cof, pudor moral molesto, cof cof] pero está en proceso!**

**Por el momento, dejo otro Rochu **

_Volvió a mirar hacia el sur. Sólo había nieve y frío, como en todos los sitios que conocía. Una llanura vestida de blanco se extendía por kilómetros; kilómetros enteros de nada._

_El cielo, igual de celeste grisáceo que en todas partes, siempre le había parecido que lucía más cálido en esa dirección._

_En más de una ocasión había caminado hacia ese eternamente lejano horizonte, sólo encontrando más nieve y frío. Parecía que nunca llegaría a ninguna parte. Al cabo de unas horas, el niño ojivioleta se detenía, desesperanzado. Fuera a donde fuera, estaba sólo él y la inmensidad helada. Solo._

_Más de una vez le habían dicho que le deparaba un futuro de grandeza; pero a él poco le importaba. Quería un hogar lleno de vida; que alguien lo esperase al llegar; que lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos._

_Una mañana soleada y fría, salió a caminar dispuesto a llegar a algún sitio; no importaba cuál, sólo un lugar bien lejos de su nevada Rusia. Algún lugar donde se encontrara lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su alma._

_Caminó todo el día, por horas. Cuando cayó el sol, con él la temperatura. Se levantó un viento helado, y la nieve empezó a caer desde los grises nubarrones. No sentía frío, había vivido así toda su corta vida. No tenía frío, pero estaba cansado; frustrado. Subió la bufanda hasta cubrir su nariz y bajó lo más que pudo su sombrero; a la vista sólo quedaron sus ojos amatistas, triste. Allí cerca había un árbol, en cuyo tronco se formaba una pequeña cueva. Iván se instaló allí, a refugio del cruel invierno, y abrazó sus rodillas. No quería regresar. Pero nadie iría por él. Nadie._

_-¿Estás bien, aru? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera con este frío?-levantó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos miel desconocidos para él, pero que lo maravillaron de inmediato. Eran cálidos y afectuosos. El niño rubio asintió tímidamente y el otro suspiró aliviado. Con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, le tendió una mano que observó curioso, como si ese geste hubiese paralizado el mundo entero. -Ven, te llevaré a casa, aru, o te enfermarás-tomó la mano lentamente, con cierta desconfianza. Y entonces comprendió que no estaba solo; que sí había alguien capaz de salvarlo._

Despertó con el sol en los ojos. Hacía mucho que ese recuerdo no se presentaba por su mente. Por la intensidad, supuso que ya había pasado por mucho el mediodía. Tenía vagancia de levantarse, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba solo en la cama cuando recordaba haberse quedado dormido con aquella persona que tanto amaba entre sus brazos. No tuvo más opción que abandonar la comodidad de su cama y se vistió desganado.

A penas cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, detectó el aromático perfume de la comida en el aire. Temiendo que no fuera esa persona, se dirigió a la cocina sin emitir sonido alguno. Se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta y contempló la espalda del morocho, que cocinaba cómodamente como si de su casa se tratara.

-Creí que tendría que ir a despertarte, aru- le dijo sin voltear siquiera. Iván dibujó una sonrisa. Definitivamente Yao, con la crianza de sus hermanos, había desarrollado ojos en la espalda.

Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza para ver los deliciosos manjares que cocinaba.

-Buenos días-saludó el rubio para luego bostezar.

-Buenos días- respondió entre risas mientras terminaba con las últimas cosas. Cuando lo hizo, volteó y correspondió el abrazo. Miró los ojos vidriosos del bostezo y la sonrisa satisfecha del ruso.-Al menos uno de los dos descansó- protestó medio en serio, medio en broma, con un puchero.

-Sí, y muy bien- devolvió con una sonrisa pícara. Amaba aquellos ojos que representaban uno de sus primeros recuerdos gratos. Al perderse en sus cavilaciones, Yao ladeó el cabeza, desentendido de en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Estás bien, aru?- en respuesta, el otro lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración-Du…duele, aru- lo soltó un poco como para que respirase y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

El frío del ambiente se coló por una ventana cercana; el chino se quedó mirando la nieve que caía fuera. Rusia era un país insanamente frío. Dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-El frío me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos…aunque el único que lo padecí en ese entonces fui yo-comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó sin levantar la cabeza de donde estaba, causando que su respiración le causara cosquillas.

-Claro, aru, ¿Por qué no lo recordaría?- se estremeció al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello. Lo quería tanto que no le daría respiro; tenía que recuperar los años perdidos.-Es demasiado temprano-objetó en un tímido hilo de voz.

-¿Te parece que me importa algo como el horario?- preguntó el otro para luego morder la base de su cuello, a lo que el morocho respondió aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, estremeciéndose nuevamente.-Parece que a ti tampoco-se separó un poco para poder ver su expresión deseosa que luchaba por ocultar, pero que sus ojos ambarinos delataban de todas formas.

-Por favor, yo todavía estoy molido…Empieza a tenerme algo de piedad, aru- el rubio lo besó, causando que sus últimos vestigios de razón desapareciesen. Ya sabía que firmaba su propia sentencia al corresponder, pero no podía evitarlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello, a sabiendas de lo que vendría después.

Horas después, bien entrada la noche, sonó el teléfono en la casa a oscuras. Iván atendió sin saludar siquiera, con el condenado aparato sonando junto a su cama.

-¡Hola Rusia!¡Me han mandado a mí, el héroe, que te avise la fecha de la próxima reunión!- al otro lado del aparato, Alfred chillaba en su habitual y exasperante tono.

-Lo siento, América, estoy ocupado ahora- en esos escasos segundos de silencio, el estadounidense oía suspiros y gemidos de fondo de una voz que pudo reconocer como la de cierto asiático- Y más te vale que no vuelvas a llamar hasta dentro de varias horas, ¿entendido, da?-Idiota como era, Alfred identificó la amenaza y, temiendo por su vida, colgó el teléfono.

Normalmente el ruso era temible, pero cuando estaba feliz era mil veces peor.

**Y ahí se va otro OS. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus RR en todos los anteriores ¡No saben cuánto significan para mí! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Con cariño,**

**Livia-san**


End file.
